


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by Rosencrantz



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canadian Shack, M/M, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/pseuds/Rosencrantz
Summary: Trapped on a hostile planet, Bones must contend with the horrors of snuggles.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsune_Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Scribe/gifts).



> Thanks to Vali for the beta!

"Captain's log, Stardate 1870.15. After receiving a distress signal from Nova Canada in the Turtle Nebula System, myself and a small landing party, including Dr. McCoy, beamed to the surface to aid the inhabitants of this snowbound planet. Unfortunately, shortly after we arrived our party was attacked by a large, antlered creature which seemed immune to our phasers. Separated from the group, Dr. McCoy and I have sought shelter. Perhaps this creature is the cause of the distress signal?"

Jim put away his tricorder and tucked his hands under his arms. Even with the Starfleet-approved 'woolies,' as his crew called them, Nova Canada was overwhelmingly cold. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why it even had any settlers. Or what they ate. Nonetheless, they had sent out a distress signal and that meant he was honour bound to send aid. 

If he could find any of them.

He and Bones had made their way through the high snow, hoping that whatever that creature was it couldn't follow easy trails, and had found an old out-station at the edge of a forest. Inside they'd found that not only was the generator no longer in operation, but it had begun to snow once more and the thermal activity in the atmosphere was interfering with their communicators.

There was, however, a fireplace, an axe, and strong motivation to warm up. Bones had found an ax and volunteered to have a discussion with the fallen tree outside, while Jim made his own log (of the captain's variety) and attempted to communicate with the ship. So far, no luck. It looked like he and Bones would be spending the night in this shelter. He just hoped the rest of the team was all right, but with the temperature dropping even further as night descended, it was no longer safe to keep searching.

There was a noise at the door and he turned, half expecting one of the Nova Canadians they'd seen neither hide nor hair of yet, but it was the equally welcome sight of Bones carrying wood for the fireplace.

"Let's get this started, Jim, and we can get these damned woolies off. I feel like I can barely move my arms!" Bones grumbled.

The wood was agreeable and with some help from Jim's phaser, a roaring fire soon filled the cabin with warmth.

"All right," said Bones, "strip."

"Why, Bones!" said Jim, fluttering his lashes. Bones rolled his eyes.

"I saw you get hit in the side by that _thing_. I've let you off the hook long enough. Let me get a look at you." 

Jim sighed and started unbuckling his yellow woolie. "You know I'm still going to look for my crew come dawn, no matter what you find."

Bones just snorted. Once Jim's torso was bare, Bones traced his fingers lightly over Jim's ribs, confirming his results with the medical tricorder.

"Hmph. You're almost good to go, which is enough for you, I suppose. But you're spending time in the med bay once we're back on the ship. Doctor's orders," Bones said. Satisfied Jim wasn't two steps from the grave, Bones got busy getting the little outpost comfortable. 

"That fire'll last us until dawn, I reckon, but we'll need to get up at some point to feed it. You want to do it or shall I?" 

"I'll do it, Bones. I won't be sleeping too heavily anyway," said Jim, touching his bruised ribs ruefully. "One bed. Naturally I'd let the good doctor have it, but I think I need some softness."

"Exactly. I wouldn't let you take the floor if you ordered me," said Bones. 

Bones started making a makeshift 'mattress' out of their woolies on the floor.

"Unless," said Jim.

"Unless what?"

"Unless we shared. As long as I get to be big spoon. Preference, you know. But we both deserve softness."

Bones sputtered.

"Oh, do _you_ want big spoon?" said Jim with a grin.

The cabin, toasty and warm, seemed somehow smaller and cozier as they discussed this. Outside the snow came down so heavily it was like the windows were painted white.

"I don't want to be any damn spoon, Jim! I'll just elbow you and make it worse."

"No, I'm sure you'd be very gentle with me. Very sure." Jim sat on the edge of the cot, topless and down to his Starfleet-issued underwear. He patted the spot beside him.

Bones grumbled and sat beside him. "Fine. To make sure you don't go running off into the night because you heard some noise. And I _will_ take big spoon. To keep a grip on you!"


End file.
